


Spring Break: Or the time where Liam blames Mason for their Detour.

by Ksbbb



Series: The Desert Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bees, Being Lost, Best Friends, Break Up Talk, Cannibalism, Corey Bryant & Theo Raeken Friendship, Denial of Feelings, Desert, Drunken Shenanigans, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Hallucinations, Liam Dunbar Loves Theo Raeken, Liam is So Done, M/M, Marijuana, Mexico, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Partying, Protective Derek, Puppy Pack (Teen Wolf), References to Drugs, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Silly, Sleep Deprivation, Snakes, Theo is a Little Shit, This Is STUPID, Underage Drinking, Vampires, Were-Creatures, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksbbb/pseuds/Ksbbb
Summary: The puppy pack is going on spring break and trying to help Stiles find the murderer from their last escapade.  Things go south when they end up on the wrong plane and away from the others in the pack. They find themselves in a different part of the world and trying to navigate their own way. Cue in Killer bees, scorpions, drug lords, the boogie man, and Derek Hale. Some of them just want to have fun away from the rest of the pack, all while they are trying to solve a murder and Liam is trying to figure out his feelings for Theo.  Liam is still Liam. What could go wrong this time._____________________________Part 2 but I don't think you need to read part 1 to read this. If you don't want to that is. There may be a few questions but not too many. So it is up to you.
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: The Desert Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153664
Kudos: 19





	1. Destination Mexico

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming back or reading. I apologize in advance to Stydia shippers. As always read the tags. Thanks!

Liam feels it is safe now to talk to Theo. He seems to have his sanity again. Although he is glaring out the window. 

Liam turns around and sees Nolan looking at him nervously. Corey looks like he is trying to console Mason who is blaming himself. They must know they are heading to the wrong place. Liam looks back at Theo and decides to just ask his questions.

“So where are we going?” Liam asks.

“They said Mexico.” Theo said.

“Oh, well still the Sonoran Desert, right? Just farther from Arizona. We can make it back. Just a detour.” Liam says trying to lighten the mood.

“Liam, Arizona and Mexico are not that close. It takes 11 hours by car and 3 hours to get back on a plane to go there. You must suck at Geography “ Theo snarls.

“Well, what part of Mexico are we going to Theo? Maybe its closer than 11 hours.” Liam challenges.

Liam has never been one to read social cues. He remembers once that Mason had to stop him from telling their graduating class that two people were dating. Apparently, their parents were not ok with them dating. How was he to know? He cannot just assume when people are cutting him off, that they are trying to stop him from talking. How is he to know Theo is not in the mood for the brightside of things?

“Shut up Little Wolf.” Theo says frustrated.

WELL EXCUSE THE FUCK OUT OF LIAM.

He looks around and sees a flight attendant coming down the aisle. Maybe he should tell her and see if they can make a stop? Probably not, but maybe they wont recharge them for the tickets?

“Hey, we are on the wrong flight. Do you think we can switch back to the right destination when we get off?” Liam asks.

The flight attendant does not seem very friendly. She looks at Liam like he has ruined her whole day. Well gee, sorry he wants to get to the right place. People can be so tiresome sometimes. Really everyone should have no reason to be upset. It is spring break, and everyone is happy to just be alive and going on vacation. Why can’t she be?

“Sorry, he talks to himself.” Theo says dryly.

Liam scoffs.

The flight attendant just walks the fuck away. She does not even answer any of Liam’s questions. He will remember to write a bad review for this airline. He looks around at the passengers on the plane and everyone seems to be happy. He looks and sees some shady guy looking back at him. Liam averts his eyes.

“Hey, so we are on the wrong flight.” Nolan says coming down the aisle.

Theo looks like he may murder Nolan. He is not sure why Theo is so mad right now. Clearly, this was a bad thing, but it is not like their lost forever. They just are delayed. Delays are not that bad really. Liam loves delays.

“Then delay your mouth for a second.” Theo says.

WELL THEN.

“Thanks Nolan. I have not noticed. Why the hell was Mason not paying attention?” Theo asks angrily.

“HELLO. WE WERE RUSHED BECAUSE OF YOU TWO.” Mason says coming down the aisle. He looks mad and defensive.

Mason has a point, and it is not like the rest of them were paying attention either. Really, they are all to blame, but mostly Mason because he is the directions guy. Ever since their last escapade he has been helping them to navigate their way on campus, and helps his friends to plan out trips. He is normally really good at this. This must just be an oversight.

“I did not make you take us to this plane.” Theo says.

“OH MY GOD. I’M SO SORRY. IT IS NOT MY FAULT YOU GUYS CANNOT WAIT UNTIL WE ARE THERE LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE. I WOULD ASSUME THAT SINCE YOU GUYS ARE SPECIAL FRIENDS OR WHATEVER, THAT YOU WOULD BE OK WITH WAITING. YOUR HONESTLY WORSE. ITS LIKE RIDICOULS. I CAN’T EVEN IMAGINE BEING LIAM.” Mason says.

Ok, so Mason is obviously upset right now. He is normally not so loud or this cranky. He also normally does not call people out this way. He looks at Nolan who is gaping at Mason. Corey is laughing. Theo looks surprised and looks embarrassed. The passengers around them are staring at them. Liam sinks lower into his seat.

“Excuse me, you cannot congregate in the aisle. Please return to your seats.” The flight attendant says.

Nolan and Mason make their ways back to their seats while Liam dies from embarrassment. 

Theo throws his hoodie over his head and attempts to sleep. Demon cat must be sleeping because Liam has not heard the cat at all, the entire way.

Liam falls asleep shortly after.

He wakes up and needs to use the restroom. He gets up and heads back towards the plane bathroom. It is locked so he waits. He sees a little child glaring at him from the aisle. Liam looks at him confused but looks away. Someone comes out and before Liam can make his way into the bathroom, the little boy gets up and runs into the bathroom. 

UM WHAT. 

He looks at the mother who is not paying attention. She is just watching a movie. He scowls but waits. He wants for fucken ever. He looks at his watch. It has been 20 minutes. He may end up having an accident. He decides to go back towards the back of the plane. He sees this bathroom is also locked. 

He sighs. It cannot be any longer than the other one. Liam is very wrong. He looks at his watch again. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING? How rude are people. He knew he should not have had that bottle of water. He tries not to rip his hair out. He dances around trying to wait. The door slides open, and Mason and Corey come out. 

WHAT THE FUCK.

He glares at Mason’s hypocrisy and runs into the bathroom. Thankfully, he does not have an accident. 

He hears pounding on the door. He ignores it and washes his hands. He hears another knock. 

“One second PLEASE.” Liam says annoyed.

He has been in here for like 3 minutes. Much less time than the other people he was waiting on. The door suddenly slides open and Theo walks in. 

“Theo?” Liam says.

“I was just checking on you. You have been gone a long time.” Theo says.

Liam looks at him in annoyance. He could have said it was him instead of banging on the door like a fucken psycho. He finishes washing his hands and they walk outside. The flight attendant is frowning at them. Liam puts his head down and avoids the gazes of the other passengers who probably think they were shacking up in the plane bathroom.  
They get back to their seats and the flight attendant comes over to them. 

“Any snacks or drinks?” She says.

Before Liam can says yes because he is starving, Theo decides to answer.

“No we are ok.” Theo says.

She nods and walks away. Since when does Theo get to answer for Liam. Theo may be fine but what about Liam? He may die of starvation. Maybe he will die of embarrassment but at least he will be full. 

“Liam, get a grip.” Theo says like an asshole.

He starts growling. Liam is not a happy wolf when he is hungry. He does not like people messing with his food time.

“I need to eat.” Liam snarls.

“We have to buy plane tickets when we get there. They are not going to just let us back on for free. It is spring break the prices are going to be high. We need to save our money. This is already an expense that was not planned.” Theo says.

Liam pouts. 

Maybe if he dies from hunger Theo will feel bad. That will show him. He can just imagine how bad Theo will feel. Scott will be beside himself and Mason will probably never have any friends again. He should probably get a will to have Puff go to Mason when he dies from hunger. He cannot have that demon cat bothering Puff. He wonders what everyone will say at his funeral.

“YOU ARE LIKE 5 YEARS OLD. “Theo complains.

Theo motions for the flight attendant to come back around and Liam smiles at Theo. Theo is glaring at him. 

Liam enjoys this side of Theo. The side of Theo that eventually caves when Liam wants something. Even if it is because he does not want to deal with Liam and his tantrums. Not that Liam has tantrums, but that is what Theo claims. Liam does not have tantrums. He just complains.

Liam eats his snacks and tries to be a nice human and offer some to Theo. Theo refuses. What a child.

The plane lands and Liam thanks the heavens they are finally able to get back on track.

They get off the plane and Theo walks over to the customer service desk. The rest of them wait, and Liam wonders if Mason is still mad at him. He hates when he is mad. Liam looks at Mason who shakes his head.

“You and those ridiculous puppy eyes.” Mason says.

Theo comes back clearly agitated. Although, that is not saying much. Theo is always agitated. Well sometimes unless Liam is…

“Thank you for your thoughts.” Corey says.

Liam stops thinking. 

“I think we should rent a car and just drive back over the boarder.” Theo says.

“Why?” Nolan asks.

“The cost of 5 tickets right now is insane. We can do it, but we would spend all our money and have no money left when we get there.” Theo points out.

“What about getting over the boarder?” Liam asks.

“Liam you are an American Citizen. Why would they not let you back over the boarder?” Theo says, like Liam is stupid. 

Liam rolls his eyes. He just likes to be prepared ok. Theo acts like Liam cannot ask questions. He feels like they have been here before. He needs to start being nicer to Liam.

“I am nice to you. I just bought you like 8 snacks.” Theo says exasperated.

Whatever. Theo should just be happy that Liam likes Theo periodically. Not all the time, but sometimes. 

“It is cheaper?” Corey asks.

“Yes. A lot cheaper.” Theo says.

“OK, that just sucks because it sets us behind a day, but I assume YOU GUYS are paying for it.” Mason says.

Liam looks at Theo. Theo starts to wolf out but decides against it. He begrudgingly goes over to the rental desk and asks to reserve a car. Oh well. They like driving better anyway. They get outside and see the Jeep that Theo rented. What a nice change of pace. 

“Thought you were driving?” Mason says. 

Theo looks at Mason as he finishes loading up the car. He was handing the keys off to Corey.

“Why?” Theo says annoyed.

“I mean you always drive. Its your thing.” Mason says.

Theo glares at Liam. He does not know why Theo always has to glare at him when he is upset about something. Liam cannot change it anyway. Theo needs to learn to go with the flow. Liam is always going with the flow. That is why everyone loves Liam. Liam is like the one everyone wants to invite everywhere.

“Yea no your not Liam.” Theo says.

WHAT.

Theo gets in the driver seat and Liam gets in the front seat. He looks around. He feels like he is forgetting something. He looks down and sees Puff and lets him out of his carrier. Puff wags his tail and looks out the window. He has his friends. Obviously, they have no bags since the bags were on the right plane and they were not. Oh Stiles. He pulls out his phone. 

“Hello.” Stiles says.

“Um, hey. We took the wrong plane, but we rented a car and should be there late tonight.” Liam says. 

Silence.

“SCOTT, THEY DID IT AGAIN.” Stiles says.

“Liam, what is going on? Where are you?” Scott says, getting on the line.

“We are in Mexico, so we are 11 hours out. It was pricey to fly again. We will be there.” Liam explains.

He hears Stiles telling Lydia that next time everyone needs to be assigned to one of them. Like wow. They are not that bad.

“OK, do you need anything?” Scott asks.

“No. We should be fine.” Liam says.

“Be safe and call me when you are here.” Scott says.

Liam hangs up and smiles at Theo. 

Theo still looks annoyed but seems more relaxed. They start driving and it’s a nice drive. Very warm weather and they roll down the windows. Nolan leans over to turn the radio on.

“Touch that and I will tear your fingers off.” Theo says.

Nolan sits back down. 

GOD. Theo is so absurd sometimes. At least they made it and they did not forget anything. Liam hears his phone go off. 

Mason: Um, where is Duchess? 

Liam frowns. Duchess? Who the fuck is Duchess? He tries to rack his brain. He has Puff and he is not sure what Mason means. 

Liam eyes go wide.

THE CAT. HE FORGOT THE CAT.

He remembers Theo handed him the cat when he went to the rental desk. What did Liam do with her? Oh my god. He is going to kill Liam. Liam looks nervously at Theo. Theo does not seem to notice anything is wrong.

Liam: AHHHH

Mason: NO. LIAM YOU DIDN’T.

Liam puts his seat back and tries to remember that his death won’t be too bad. Mason does not say anything, he just is quietly sitting back there. Maybe they should go back? He should tell Theo. Where did he put the cat? What if someone hurts the cat? It is a demon cat and can probably carry her own against someone, but still. 

“So….” Liam says.

Theo looks at him. 

Liam looks at the clock. They have been driving for an hour. Maybe Theo won’t mind? You know maybe the cat found some other people and everything is fine. YUP. Everything is fine.

“I may have left the cat.” Liam says.

Nolan slides down further in his seat avoiding the conversation entirely. What a coward.

Theo looks at Liam. He looks at Mason. He looks at Corey. He looks at Nolan who still will not look at anyone.

Liam thinks he saw his life flash before his eyes. He sees Theo’s wolf out and hit the side of Liam’s seat. Thankfully, he doesn’t actually want to hit Liam anymore. He just destroys the headrest on Liam’s seat. Liam’s heart is still beating out of his chest though.

“YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE.” Theo snarls.

“I DID NOT. WHY WOULD I INTENTIALLY LEAVE YOUR CAT. “Liam says defending himself.

What does he think Liam is just leaving pets everywhere and hoping that no one notices? He is not a monster. Why would he try to lose animals? He does feel awful about it. It was not on purpose. 

“You never liked her. This was probably your plan all along. You and Mason.” Theo says.

“What? I would not plan to leave helpless animals at airports Theo.” Mason says.

Theo clearly needs some sleep. He seems to think somehow Liam had some conspiracy to drop off the cat. Come on. He looks at Theo who is digging into the steering wheel. Puff whimpers and puts his head on Theo’s lap. 

“Can we call the airport, or we can go back?” Corey says.

Liam takes out his phone and dials the airport.

“Hi, um, we left a cat and I wanted to see if anyone reported it, or brought a cat carrier to the front desk?” Liam asks.

“We?” Theo mouths at him.

“No. But I can take your number and call you if anyone sees anything. “The worker offers.

Liam gives his number and looks at Theo. Theo turns around and they head back to the airport. Liam prays the cat is still there. He cannot imagine what will happen if she is not. 

Corey seems to be amused. Wow. What is his deal.

“That cat is like a part of this pack guys.” Theo says.

Mason looks at Liam raising his eyebrows. 

The cat is not part of the pack. No one has ever said that. Liam has not realized until now how much Theo likes this demon cat. 

“Um, ok.” Nolan says.

Puff looks at Liam. He must sense that Theo is out of his mind right now. 

“It is going to be ok Theo.” Liam says, patting his shoulder.

Theo bares his teeth at Liam. Liam withdraws his hand and wonders if Scott knows the cat is in the pack.

“That cat has been nothing but nice to you.” Theo says to Liam.

IS THEO REALLY DOING THIS? He obviously is having a mental break down. Liam looks worriedly at Mason. Mason looks at Corey. 

“Theo I am really sorry.” Liam says.

Theo sighs. 

Liam hopes they find this ridiculous demon cat. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Liam watches as Theo walks all over the airport looking for the cat. 

Nothing. He feels really bad. He is also worried about the cat, but most likely since she was in a cat carrier someone took her in. He wonders if Theo will ever talk to him again.

He hears his phone go off.

“Hello?” Liam says.

“So, I heard you lost the cat.” Stiles says.

“Stiles it was an accident. Apparently, Theo thinks it is his child or something. “Liam says.

“Isn’t that how you act with Puff?” Stiles points out.

Ok, that is fair. 

He sighs. He looks over and sees Duchess looking back at him. She is out of her carrier and hissing at Liam. He runs over to her and picks her up. She is not happy. 

Liam scrambles to keep his fingers while he finds Theo. He accidently drops his phone and hears a crack. GOD. 

He hates this cat.


	2. Margaritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppy pack is going back over the boarder or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading

They finally get back to the jeep with demon cat purring in Theo’s arms. 

They get into the jeep and Liam remembers they have this long trip back over the boarder. He frowns.

“So this really great.” Mason says happily.

“Mason I think your confused.” Theo says dryly.

“Being together . The original vacation crew. It’s like I love you people.” Mason says.

Nolan and Corey smile. Theo rolls his eyes because he has no feelings apparently.

Liam sits back happily. He is happy he gets to to spend time with his friends. He feels more connected now that their on vacation again. Well technically it is an undercover trip for Stiles to catch a murderer without Scott knowing, but he will take it.

“Your ridiculous.” Theo says.

Liam rolls his eyes and puts on Taylor Swift. He smirks at Theo. He hates Taylor Swift. So why not, if Theo is going to be this way. 

They loudly sing Taylor Swift songs. All her cd’s they decide to play because Mason has a playlist on his phone. 

Theo and Puff look at Liam with disdain. 

Apparently Puff has decided to be on Theo’s side with music. How annoying is that. Theo has terrible taste in music.

He remembers this one time he forced Liam to listen to hours of this horrid music. Liam thought his ears may fall off.

“If you are referring to classic rock as horrid music than you have lost me as an ally.” Theo says.

WHAT.

Didn’t think Theo was an ally. He figured he was a friend. You know a causal friend, but not a friend with benefits because that would imply that Liam is confused . It would also imply he sucks at relationships or that he just sleeps causally with people, but he does not.

“I would think the word causal implies that though.” Nolan says like it’s perfectly acceptable.

Like he is not listening to Liam’s thoughts.

“Stay out of my head Nolan.” Liam angrily says.

Nolan looks at Mason who shrugs.

“So I think we should stop ...” Mason starts to say.

“NO.” Theo says.

“You haven’t....” Mason tries again.

“WE ARE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN.” Theo says.

“You haven’t even given me a chance to say anything. You don’t even know what I am going to say.” Mason pleads.

Liam looks at Theo with his stern face. Not that he has a great stern face, but Theo needs to not assume that he can just talk over everyone. The guy loves the sound of his own voice.

He remembers this time when Theo went on for like 2 hours about biology and it was so over the top.

“You mean when I was helping you study for the test that you got an A on because of me.” Theo so rudely says.

Liam sighs.

“Yes Mason?” Theo says.

“I think we should stop for margaritas.” Mason says excitedly.

Theo narrows his eyes at Liam.

“How is this any different from the last few times you asked to stop?” Theo says.

“You said we could stop for bathroom breaks and emergencies.” Mason points out.

“How the fuck is this an emergency Mason?” Theo says gripping the steering wheel.

“Uh hello. We are in Mexico and if we don’t stop for drinks than it would be a crime. It’s a vacation emergency Theo.” Mason says.

Corey looks adoringly at Mason.

Liam doesn’t know if this is a good idea. They are already 2 hours behind due to the demon cat they had to go back and get. Maybe they should just keep going.

“You call my cat a demon cat.” Theo says narrowing his eyes. 

“Yes Theo. She tired to suffocate me in my sleep.” Liam explains.

“Liam for the love of God she was trying to get you to feed her. You are so dramatic.” Theo says exasperated.

Liam gasps. 

Dramatic? He is not fucken dramatic. He is super serious when he needs to be. Obviously Theo is no fun and has no sense of humor. So anyone who is not Theo’s boring self is considered dramatic.

“Oh really because I remember you telling me that you only like me and Mason.” Theo says annoyed.

He really has to get this thinking thing under control. He slams back the seat and Nolan yelps.

“Sorry Nolan.” Liam says.

“What a minute. What the hell Liam?” Corey says.

“Look we are getting off topic here. We need to drink and we need to do it now.” Mason says.

Since when did Mason become an alcoholic? He doesn’t go to that many parties at college. Although their roommate is going to more then enough parties for all of them.

“Noooo.” Theo says.

“If you don’t stop then you can’t have Liam.” Mason says.

“What the fuck does that even mean Mason?” Theo says agitated.

Liam doesn’t know if he likes being taken away like he is some property. He was also not aware that Mason has the ability do this. Is Liam just a gift to be given when people choose? Maybe Liam should start charging for his time?

“God just stop Liam.” Theo says.

Everyone is so annoying. Their the ones talking about taking away Liam.

“I just mean that we should stop for drinks. You know if you want me to continue supporting this causal thing or whatever the hell your pretending this is. Or I’ll tell Scott.” Mason says. 

Liam eyes widen.

“Woah. That was cold.” Nolan says.

Theo snarls.

“This is all your fault little wolf.” Theo says while he pulls off an exit.

“What how is this my fault?” Liam says.

“Because everything we do comes back to you. Always.” Theo says glaring at him.

Well first of all, if anyone is being dramatic right now it’s Theo. In fact he has been dramatic this whole drive . First the cat and now this. Also, Liam doesn’t have that much control. He is not the center of everyone’s world where he controls people’s thoughts and actions. 

Get a grip Theo. 

They pull into a little bar and Mason explains the drinking age is 18. Not that Nolan seems to be concerned. He is opening the windows and making beds for the animals. Oh that’s right Nolan is now the life of the party.

Liam scowls. Whatever he is not annoyed that Theo parties with Nolan . Like Nolan really?

Theo turns the air on for the pets and proceeds to tell them they have 20 minutes because at that point, he will not waste anymore gas. 

They head inside and find a table. Mason goes to order with Corey. Nolan pulls out a little bottle of wolfsbane.

Liam looks at Theo. Is this what they fucken do at college? Nolan carries around wolfsbane so he can get Theo and Corey drunk. No one studies. They just party all night long like a bunch of criminals. Thank God Mason and him actually go to class. They will have to be supporting the raging alcoholics someday.

Mason comes back with shots and drinks. There is enough for 2 shots and 2 drinks per person. That seems a little excessive during the day.

“Mason are you insane?” Theo says.

“Oh come on guys. It’s vacation. “ Mason says doing a little dance.

“I’m driving so I’ll pass.” Theo says annoyed.

“I’ll pass too because I think Theo may need my help.” Corey says looking nervous.

Mason and Nolan do both their shots in record time. 

Corey keeps looking at Theo . 

Liam is not much of a drinker. The last time he drank the bathroom scenario occurred. It was fun obviously. However their bag got stolen so Liam is trying to be an adult here.

“Liam do a shot with me!” Mason says.

“Mason your already did your two.” Theo says.

“Yeah but now we got 4 extra shots and 4 extra drinks. Thanks Corey and Theo!!” Mason says .

“Oh God.” Theo groans.

Liam can’t help but laugh.

Nolan pours wolfsbane into 3 shots and 3 drinks and shoves them at Liam. Corey takes a couple drinks and hides them underneath the table.

Liam has never done shots. So he does 3 shots in 2 minutes. He thinks he may have seen Theo yelling at Nolan. Something about putting too much wolfsbane in the drinks and it causing more of an effect with alcohol.

He tries to drink his 3 drinks because Mason has divided them up between them, and claims that it is the even way to split them. He can’t find them though . He is missing a few. Where did all the drinks go????

“Yooooooo it’s my roomies!!!!” He hears a familiar voice say.

“Oh my God it’s Stan!!! Mason says gleefully. 

“Ewww I hate that guy.” Liam slurs.

Like he does. He seems so fake and its annoying. He feels Stan throw his arms around him.

“What are you doing here Stan?” Mason says tripping over Corey.

“I told you guys I was coming here for spring break. I thought you guys were going to Arizona.” Stan says.

“Got on the wrong plane because Theo couldn’t keep his hands off of Liam.” Mason says loudly.

“Mason. Could you please control yourself.” Theo hisses.

Liam looks over and sees Nolan talking to some shady dude while Corey tries to drag him away.

Liam decides to sit down but there is no chair there apparently. He isn’t sure why they have lost chairs. What about their customers. 

He feels himself getting pulled up and shoved toward the door.

“Where is Theo?” Liam says looking at Stan.

“I’m right here Liam.” Theo says annoyed . 

“Oh hi. You look nice today.” Liam says.

Theo rolls his eyes and puts Liam in the jeep. He pulls Puff onto his lap and decides to sleep.

Why the fuck is Stan in the backseat.


	3. ANGER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam makes a couple of bad decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for those following part 2 and for those reading! I edit the last chapter as I saw I made a few errors on the Jeep. I kept calling it the truck.

Liam wakes up with a pounding headache and to Mason throwing up outside the vehicle. He turns around and sees Corey trying to help Mason. He sees Nolan snoring in the back seat and the demon cat is growling. Puff looks up at him looking mildly irritated.

“Sorry Puff. Guess we got carried away.” Liam admits.

“You think.” Theo sneers.

Liam looks in the backseat and sees another traveler is now with them.

“Well, you know Theo, the real question is what the fuck is STAN doing in the backseat?” Liam asks. 

“Isn’t he your roommate?” Theo asks.

“Uh yes, but that doesn’t mean we are a chauffer service.” Liam says exasperated.

He looks behind him again and Stan is peacefully sleeping in the back seat. Liam would never say this to Stan’s face. He cannot explain it. Stan just rubs him the wrong way. He is over the top and annoying. He makes Liam want to rip his hair out 8 times a day. Now he is in the backseat of Theo’s rental car. Can they continue to this trip in peace? Without Stan? 

“I didn’t know you had such an issue with him.” Theo smirks.

Oh my God. 

Theo does know that Liam does not like Stan. He has told him multiple times and on multiple occasions. Theo is clearly being an asshole. Mason does not even like Stan unless he is drunk. That should say something. 

“Consider this payback. For the cat. “Theo says. 

Liam narrows his eyes at Theo. 

Is he ever going to ever let that fucken go? What is Liam supposed to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness. Liam does not beg. He also thinks this is an extreme overreaction. This does not just punish him. It punishes ALL OF THEM. Theo does not understand what he has done. The very repercussions of this are yet to be known.

“Baby Alpha that seems a little much don’t you think?” Theo says.

“No, I do not. Plus, there are now 4 people in the back of this jeep. How uncomfortable is that for everyone?” Liam points out.

“Well, you can give up your seat to Nolan and sit with Stan.” Theo smirks.

At this point Liam has made a decision. He is not always right with his decision, but it must be done. He hits Theo.

“LIAM.” Theo says.

Liam had no choice. It was that or Stan. Stan may call the police you know. 

He looks innocently at Theo.

Mason and Corey climb back in with Nolan crushed against the wall of the jeep. Maybe Scott will not notice they have an extra passenger? What the hell is Liam saying. THIS IS STAN.

He hears Stan start to wake up. Maybe he can jump out of the window. He considers it, but Puff looks like he is concerned, and Liam cannot have the dog with a demon cat. Plus having the dog with Stan too, would just be cruel and unusual punishment for Puff. 

He scowls.

“Hey roomies. Well, I feel great for having that drinking detour. Thanks so much Theo for allowing me to tag along.” Stan says annoyingly.

“Oh no worries. It was Liam’s idea. You know how much he considers you a friend.” Theo the instigator says. 

“Oh, I know. You know guys have I told you the story of how…..” Stan starts to say.

Liam blocks him out. 

Stan tells the same stories. EVERYTIME. This is the one where he claims he met Brittany Spears, which seems very unlikely. He has the same 4 stories he tells. Liam has heard all of them every day of his life at school for the past 5 months. He has lost count how many times he has heard each story.

“I don’t know if we all heard that. Sorry I was focused on driving. Can you retell that one Stan?” Theo asks.

OH MY GOD. 

Theo is going to be murdered today. He must have a death wish. He looks at Puff who looks just as annoyed as Liam. Liam cannot do this anymore. He is only part human you know. 

“STAN, I HAVE HEARD THIS STORY A GAZILLON TIMES. PLEASE STOP JUST PLEASE.” Liam yells.

“OH. You know Liam, you seem very uptight sometimes. It is ok. I understand. You know I was telling Nolan about the time I went on this vacation…..” Stan goes off into his other story.

Liam decides to sleep. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“PLEASE I BEG OF YOU.” Mason yells. 

Liam wakes up to Mason yelling at Theo about stopping. 

“MASON CAN YOU PLEASE STOP.” Theo grits hit teeth.

“I just need a moment. I can’t breathe and I need some air.” Mason says.

Theo scowls but turns off an exit and pulls into a little area overlooking a cliff. 

He has always wanted to see Mexico and according to Liam’s research on Mason’s phone, as his broke due to the DEMON CAT, it has some nice places. 

Mason quickly gets out and lays on the ground. He appears to still be sick from the drinks they had. Stan looks around and picks up Puff. Puff looks at Liam. He feels his pain. 

“OOOO. Maybe we should cliff dive?” Corey says.

“No, we cannot cliff dive. We have 3 drunks, and we have to get back to Arizona.” Theo explains.

“Why are you being this way?” Liam asks.

“What way?” Theo asks annoyed.

“You used to be a lot of fun and now I feel like you’re an old person. Although you apparently party with Nolan at college, but not US. “Liam points out. 

“LIAM YOU WERE JUST DRINKING. WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO DO?” Theo asks unnecessary loud. 

“Maybe I just need a break.” Liam says. 

He grabs the keys from Theo and storms off. That way no one can leave without him because he feels that is what WOULD happen here. 

He sits down on the edge and determines his next move.

He sighs. 

He sees Stan talking to Nolan and petting Puff. Liam feels aggravated. Maybe his IED is catching up with him. He tries to do his sun, moon, and truth thing. It does not seem to be working. He sees Theo come over from the corner of this eye.

“Little Wolf chill out. You are going to cause a scene. I am sorry I brought Stan. I did not think it was going to unleash your rage.” Theo hisses.

“I AM NOT ANGRY." Liam lies.

Liam is angry but it is not only because of Stan. He is mad they took the wrong plane due to Mason; He is made they had to go back due to demon cat, then they had to find Stan, and now Mason is sick. He just wants to go to Arizona. 

So, the thing with him is when he gets angry he does things in the moment and doesn’t always think them through. He just sees red and just goes with it. He sees Stan telling another one of his stupid stories and then he sees demon cat hissing at Puff. It should not be a huge deal really. However, Liam is not on a lot of sleep and he can only be expected to be able to put up with so much.

Everything happens in slow motion. He sees red. Claws come out and fangs. He hears Theo trying to say something, he throws his hands up, and then he hears clattering and stunned silence. He comes back to himself because he feels Theo shaking him. WHY THE FUCK IS THEO SHAKING LIAM.

He looks at Theo who looks like he may kill someone. Not that it is new for Theo really. The guy almost did killed the pack a while back and he still deals with anger issues from time to time. Although, not like Liam. Yes, Liam will admit sometimes he has anger problems. He is not sure why everyone is staring at him. Nolan is just gaping at him. 

“What?” Liam says irritated.

“I..YOU….I….LIAM.” Theo yells. 

Theo looks like he is losing his mind. Theo obviously is unhinged on this trip and it shows. 

He walks back to the jeep and he sees Puff looking at him with sad eyes. He looks around and sees everyone staring at him. Corey looks like he may cry. 

“I understand I may be new here, but is this a normal occurrence?” Stan asks confused.

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN STAN?” Liam says.

“You threw the keys over the cliff.” Nolan says sadly. 

OH NO.

Theo comes back over to the jeep and rips Puff away from Stan. He puts Puff in the back seat and proceeds to make a phone call.

“Hello there.” Stiles says.

“Liam threw the keys over the cliff. I am going to be late.” Theo grits his teeth.

“OH MY GOD. I AM STARTING TO THINK THE PROBLEM MAY ACTUALLY BE YOU GUYS CAN'T TRAVEL.” Stiles says.

Theo throws the phone at the dashboard. 

“I think positives are important to remember in times like these.” Mason says.

Theo puts hit head in his hands trying to hide his growling from Stan. Although at this point Stan may already know since apparently, he wolfed out and threw the keys. Liam remembers this one time where he was talking to Mason about school and some kid ran into him. He got mad and pushed the kid over. He does not remember doing that though. So sometimes Liam can see red and just not know what he is doing. These are one of those times.

“Liam, if you say another thought out loud, I am going to tie you to the roof of this jeep and that will be your seat the rest of the way. “Theo snarls.

“Well, that seems unlikely since I lost the keys Theo.” Liam points out indignantly. 

Liam almost loses his life again, but Stan decides to intervene.

“You know guys this could be good for us. I mean what better way to bond then to be in Mexico and have unexpected stops right? I think this could be really good. Oh, side point, I have no money left. So, I need someone to spot me.” Stan says. 

“I actually used all have my money at the bar too.” Mason says.

“Well, I have money.” Corey says.

“Me Too.” Nolan says.

“I assume Theo has some money and my money. “Liam says.

Theo and Puff are sulking in the jeep like a couple of children. 

God. Theo really rubs off on Puff sometimes. Sometimes it is cute but, in this instance, Liam does not appreciate it.

“Well, I do not appreciate you right now Liam.” Theo scowls.

Liam scoffs.

He did not mean to ok. It was an accident. Let it go. We must move on. They cannot change it now. 

“So, is that a yes to spotting me cash?” Stan asks.

“SHUT UP STAN!” Everyone else yells.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Theo shifts everyone’s seats around and makes Corey sit up front and Liam is forced to endure Stan.

“So, like you are we going to call the rental place? You know like now?” Stan asks.

“YES STAN. YOU HAVE ASKED THAT 5 TIMES.” Theo says.

Liam blames Theo. He tried to warn him that Stan is annoying, but did Theo listen to Liam? No, he did not and now they are not only stuck here, but also stuck with Stan. Maybe the gods are punishing Liam. 

“Well, you have not done it. So, like are you going to do it?” Stan asks.

Liam sees red again and cannot help himself. He knocks out Stan.

“LIAM.” Corey says horrified.

“What? Oh like NO ONE was thinking of doing that. Come on guys.” Liam says.

“Can we drop him off on the side of the road?” Nolan says.

“Nolan….” Mason says surprised.

Liam may have to reassess his love for Nolan. Clearly, him and Nolan are on the same page about their dislike for Stan. Maybe someday when Theo is not mad, he will realize how right Liam is.

Theo dials the rental place at the airport and hears an automated message.

He hears Theo trying to get someone on the line and eventually hang up.

Theo hangs up and throws Corey’s hoodie out the window.

“HEY, I AM NOT LIAM. “Corey says.

WOW. Thanks so much for this loyalty. 

“Why is it closed? It is a rental place at the airport.” Mason says confused.

“It is not, but they have no cars left and I guess whoever works there doesn’t answer phones. They just have a message to say no cars available.” Theo says, looking directly at Liam.

Well now. He did not make the rental place closed. Puff climbs in the back and sits on Liam. 

“So, since we have to wait anyway, do you guys want to go explore the cliff?” Corey asks.

“Shouldn’t someone stay with Stan?” Mason asks.

“I am no longer responsible for anyone on this trip and am only responsible for Puff and the cat. So, I don’t care.” Theo says like a jerk.

Everyone decides to leave Stan in the Jeep, much to Mason’s complaints. He seems to let it go eventually though. They walk over to the cliff and look over it. It is really nice here. 

Wow. So nice. 

Liam remembers this one time….

“Do you remember the time where no one cared about that one time?” Theo asks.

Obviously, Theo needs to have more time to himself to let things go. 

Liam glares at Theo and tries to enjoy himself. It is really nice over here. He turns around and sees Puff looking at Stan and snarling.

AHH.

He runs back over to Puff and picks him up. That was a close one. He sees Puff withdrawing his fangs. Thankfully, Stan is still knocked out. Although, he probably saw Liam wolf out anyway. Maybe he can find someone who will take Stan back to the bar. 

“You should have let him eat him.” Theo says walking back over.

“No Theo. How would I explain that to the school and his annoying parents who come around sometimes?” Liam points out.

He sees Nolan pull out something that surprises Liam. Liam looks at Mason who seems to be confused as well. Corey and Theo do not seem to be concerned in any way. However, that is so like THEM. 

“Uh so what is that?” Mason asks pointing at Nolan.

“Oh, don’t worry I have a script for it. It is for my anxiety.” Nolan says.

“Maybe Theo should have some and then he can settle down more.” Liam says.

‘”HAHAHAHHAH. That is such a burn.” Corey says. 

He quickly shuts up after Theo glares at him. 

"Yoooo. Roomies want to tell me what’s going on?” Stan asks.

“GIVE ME THAT NOLAN.” Liam demands.


End file.
